Fairy Tail Second Generation-- Ryuzetsu Land
by TitaniaErza38
Summary: Go on a journey with your favorite Fairy Tail characters' children to defeat a poisonous monster and enjoy the luxury of free tickets to Ryuzetsu Land!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Get to Know the Characters!

 _Format: Ship name- Child (Description)_

NaLu- Nash Dragneel (Age: 18; blond hair, brown eyes), Luna Dragneel (Age: 16; pink hair, brown eyes)

Gruvia- Storm Fullbuster (Age: 16; dark blue hair, silver-blue eyes), Sylvia Fullbuster (Age: 14, blue hair, blue eyes)

Jerza- Rosemary Fernandes (Age: 18; scarlet hair, brown eyes), Reiki Fernandes (Age: 16, blue hair, brown eyes)

Gajevy- Gale Redfox (Age: 18; black hair, reddish-brown eyes), McKenzie Redfox (Age: 14, blue hair, brown eyes)

Miraxus- Nova Dreyar (Age: 18; blond hair, blue eyes)

Romeo x Wendy- Ava Conbolt (Age: 5; dark blue hair, brown eyes)

 _Time and Setting: X813, Magnolia (Fiore)_

Chapter One

 _Luna's P.O.V._

I stood in front of the request board, trying to decide which job we should take next. Trying to find an escaped criminal sounded exciting, and the reward, four hundred jewel a person, sounded appealing, but we had just completed a mission similar to that a couple of days ago, and it would be slightly boring to do the whole chasing-after-bad-guys routine again, especially on Sylvia's fifteenth birthday.

The door of the guild hall swung open, and Rosemary stepped in. Many of our guildmates, even the old guys like Wakaba and Macao, were terrified of her and mother.

"Like mother, like daughter," I had heard Wakaba mutter one day.

Anyways, though she was strict and bossed people around a lot, Rosemary was also kindhearted and actually very girly.

"What job are we taking today?" Rosemary asked me.

"I don't know," I replied. "It's Sylvia's fifteenth birthday; we should try to find a job request that she would like."

Rosemary nodded. "Indeed. How about this?" She pointed at a job request pinned onto the board. The client, the mayor of some city west of Magnolia, was asking a group of strong Mages to defeat some giant monster in his city. The monster was destroying thousands of homes and blocking roads. The rewards were tickets to Ryuzetsu Land, one ticket per wizard who contributed!

"That sounds great," I said, imagining that a water Mage like Sylvia would enjoy a ticket to the famously fun water park. I had never been to Ryuzetsu Land, but my parents had told me stories about it, and it really did seem fun.

"Yes," agreed Rosemary as the door burst open. I rolled my eyes. It was probably our team, making an overly dramatic scene as always.

"What job are we taking?" asked Nash eagerly, looking like the exact opposite of what he had looked like when he had complained I woke him up too early this morning.

"A job to defeat a giant slug monster in a city west of Magnolia," responded Rosemary. "The rewards are tickets to Ryuzetsu Land."

"Cool," Nash replied. I rolled my eyes again, for I knew the only reason why he seemed so happy was because he would be able to see Rosemary in a bikini. What a pervert.

"That sounds fun," Sylvia commented with a brilliant smile. I grinned. As long as Sylvia was satisfied, it would be fine. After all, it _was_ Sylvia's special day.

"Oh, right," I remembered. "Happy birthday, Sylvia."

"Thanks!" responded Sylvia. "So, is everyone on board with the idea?"

"Yes," chorused McKenzie, Gale, Reiki, Nova, Storm, Nash, Rosemary, and I.

"Great!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Then let's go."

"We'll have to go by train," McKenzie said, taking the request off of the cork board. "This city is thirty-two miles west of Magnolia." I glanced at Gale and Nash slyly. I knew they would be upset- and I was right. Nash's face immediately fell, and Gale groaned.

"There's no other way," McKenzie informed her brother. "Unless you would rather walk." Nash sighed, then approached me silently.

"Can you ask Mrs. Conbolt to come along?" whispered Nash into my ear pleadingly. I sighed and looked around for Mrs. Conbolt. I quickly found her eating at a table with her husband and daughter, her Exceed Carla sitting on the table drinking tea. I walked over to their table and said hello to Ava.

"Mrs. Conbolt, can I ask you for a favor?" I asked Mrs. Conbolt after greeting her daughter.

"Okay," Mrs. Conbolt responded.

"My brother Nash is a dragon-slayer," I began. I suddenly felt very stupid- of course she knew Nash was a dragon-slayer!

"I know," Mrs. Conbolt replied, looking slightly confused.

"Well, we're taking on a job that requires a train ride. Could you come along with us so you can cast the Troia spell on him on the way there and back?" I asked.

"Okay," Mrs. Conbolt decided. "What job is it?"

"It's a job to defeat some giant monster in a city thirty or so miles away from Magnolia," I replied. "The rewards are tickets to Ryuzetsu Land."

Mrs. Conbolt's eyes brightened. "Then I'll bring Chelia, too."

"Okay," I asked, not bothering to question if we were allowed to bring Mages from other guilds on Fairy Tail missions. "Thanks."

Mrs. Conbolt nodded. "No problem."

"Job done," I informed Nash. "Next time just ask her yourself. You're the older one and the one that's supposed to be more responsible, but instead you're the dependent one, and an airhead too."

"I'm not an airhead," protested Nash. I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Conbolt headed towards our group.

"Let's go to the Lamia Scale guild hall first," Mrs. Conbolt said.

"Why?" asked Nova.

"I'm coming along with you to cast the Troia spell on Nash," Mrs. Conbolt said. "Oh, and Gale too. And I would like to invite Chelia to come with us as well, because she'll like the reward." Nash turned red, for Mrs. Conbolt had publicly announced the reason why she was tagging along, and I laughed silently to myself.

Mrs. Conbolt led us out the guild hall. We walked for ten or so minutes before we arrived at a fairly large building, slightly smaller than the Fairy Tail guild hall but still impressive, with good-quality exterior design. I knew, by the green Lamia Scale emblem that marked the building, that it was the Lamia Scale guild hall. I had never been inside before, nor did I know many people in the guild very well.

"Here we are," Mrs. Conbolt announced. "The Lamia Scale guild hall." She pushed open the door and peered inside. The rest of us followed her into the hall. For some reason, not many people looked up in surprise- the guild hall was as loud and lively as ours. Their members were all spread across the room, eating, drinking, and chatting at their own separate tables. I spotted Lyon Vastia sitting next to his wife, Meredy, and his son, Olympus, who had Mr. Vastia's white hair, and Mrs. Vastia's reddish eyes. He, like I had heard Mrs. Vastia had before, wore gold wing-like attachments around his ears. I scanned the room, trying to find Chelia Blendy. Just then, a pink-haired woman bounded up to Mrs. Conbolt excitedly.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Mrs. Blendy, embracing Mrs. Conbolt. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us on a mission," explained Mrs. Conbolt, hugging her old friend back.

"Of course!" responded Mrs. Blendy. "I'd be glad to. How's Ava doing?"

"Great," Mrs. Conbolt replied. "How is Sherry adjusting to Blue Pegasus?"

"She loves it," responded Mrs. Blendy. "According to her, it's full of love!"

"Yeah, I would expect that," laughed Mrs. Conbolt.

"So, what job are we taking?" asked Mrs. Blendy, opening the door and letting us out first.

"Some job to defeat a giant monster," replied Mrs. Conbolt. "The rewards are tickets to Ryuzetsu Land, so I thought you'd like to come."

"That sounds great!" Mrs. Blendy answered happily. "I can't wait. So when are we going to Ryuzetsu Land, then?"

"We can go tomorrow," Mrs. Conbolt glanced at us.

"Sure," we agreed.

"But I'll have to leave early; I have an interview with Sorcerer Weekly at 6 in the evening," Nova added. She was one of the models for the magazine.

"Can't you change it?" questioned Gale.

"I don't know," admitted Nova. "But I won't risk it."

Gale shrugged. "Okay."

"Let's go," Mrs. Conbolt said. Around twenty minutes later, we were at the Magnolia train station. Nash groaned.

"I already feel sick," grumbled Nash.

"Here, I'll do the Troia spell on you," suggested Mrs. Blendy, "so you can have enough magic to do it on Nash and Gale."

"Thanks, but I can do it," Mrs. Conbolt responded.

"Okay, then," Mrs. Blendy said as Mrs. Conbolt began the Troia spell. After doing it on herself, she looked a lot livelier. Quickly she did it on Nash and Gale just as the train we were supposed to take came. Mrs. Blendy hurriedly bought the tickets and we piled onto the train.

"I feel great," Nash sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mrs. Conbolt."

"No problem," replied Mrs. Conbolt. Within fifty minutes, we were at our stop.

"We're here," Mrs. Blendy glanced at the busy station. "This city must be big, if there are so many people here already." Mrs. Conbolt nodded, agreeing, as we hopped off of the train. We quickly found our way to the heart of the city, where the mayor supposedly lived.

"This should be it," McKenzie announced as we arrived at a large, white, marble building. Our group opened the door and immediately an alarm sounded. I covered my ears as four security guards approached us with guns.

"What are you trying to steal in the middle of the day, idiots?" snapped one of the guards, a female, pointing the gun at us.

"We're not trying to steal anything," Mrs. Conbolt answered. "We're from the Fairy Tail guild. Oh, um, and the Lamia Scale guild. We heard there was a giant monster attacking your city." The guard dropped her gun.

"Show me your emblems," The guard ordered distrustfully. Mrs. Conbolt showed her the blue Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder.

The guard nodded. "Okay. I'll lead you to my father."

Chapter Two

"Your father's the mayor?" asked Mrs. Blendy. The guard nodded and led us up a flight of spiral stairs.

"Here is his meeting room," The guard opened the door and peeked inside. "Father, there are Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale Mages coming at your request." A tall man with graying hair approached the doorway and opened the door wider.

"Good!" cried the mayor. "Thank you, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale." The guard motioned us to enter the large meeting room, which had polished mahogany wood floorboards and clean white walls. The mayor pulled up extra chairs around the large obsidian table.

"Come, sit, sit," insisted the mayor, looking nervously around. "Oh, dear, I do hope the slug monster doesn't come here. I spent so much money building this!"

"So, where's this slug guy now?" Nash cut to the point.

"I don't know!" the mayor cried worriedly. "It could be anywhere."

"How can a slug destroy a city?" wondered Nash aloud.

"It's a giant slug!" exclaimed the mayor. "And it's made of poisonous slime. Whatever it touches disintegrates!"

"Wow," Gale commented. "So, we have to go on a wild goose chase to find a giant, slime-spitting poisonous slug." The mayor nodded.

"I'm afraid they will blame me for the attacks," The mayor admitted. "And then they will not elect me for mayor during the next election." I rolled my eyes. Selfish much?

"Don't worry," assured Sylvia. "They won't do that if we told them you were the one to think of the idea to call us for help."

"But it wasn't me," sobbed the mayor. "It was Rachel, my daughter."

"Well, then, wouldn't it be good to have your daughter be mayor next?" asked McKenzie. "You could still live in a luxurious place, still have as much jewel as you want at your disposal, and people will still listen to you."

"But- but-" The mayor stammered. _But you don't want to give up your position,_ I thought. _What a selfish mayor._

"Anyways," Mrs. Blendy quickly changed the topic. "We'll go searching for the monster. Don't worry." The guard, Rachel, led us out of the building and thanked us before wishing us good luck in finding the giant slug.

"Look," Gale pointed at a house that was partially demolished. "That must be the slug's doing. And it must be recent; part of it is smoking."

"Look, there's more," Reiki pointed out, just barely avoiding a large, slimy crack in the cement. "There's a slime trail over there." We followed the trail, once in a while stopping to watch it eat at the road, and nearly crashed into a huge goop of slime.

"That was close," Mrs. Conbolt remarked. "The slug must be close." I squinted in the sun's direction and saw a large glob of grayish green.

"Look, do you see the slug?" I asked, shivering. "It's right over there." Within a minute we had arrived right in the pathway of the monster.

"Sky dragon roar!" Mrs. Conbolt fired a giant blue tornado at the slug. The monster roared angrily and turned towards Mrs. Conbolt, disintegrating a patch of forest while doing so. Before the huge monster had enough time to cover us all with its dangerous slime, we were firing attacks at it, making it thrash around in frustration. Soon, I noticed as I opened the gate of the white swan, Deneb (A gift from Mrs. Agria), the slug was getting smaller and smaller. Somehow our attacks made him shrink.

Within half an hour, the once-giant monster had become the size of a peach. We each threw our last attacks at it and the slug disintegrated.

"Easy," Nash declared. "I could do that all over again." We returned to the heart of the city and triggered the alarm again. This time only Rachel came out, and ushered us in quickly, thanking us over and over.

"They have completed your request, father," Rachel informed the mayor as we filed into the meeting room again. "Give them the reward you promised- tickets to Ryuzetsu Land."

"Thank you!" sobbed the mayor, opening a cabinet and giving us each a full-day ticket. "You really deserve more than this."

"No, it's fine," assured Mrs. Conbolt.

"Thanks," Rachel said again as we left. "We will be grateful to you forever."

"Thank _you_ ," Mrs. Blendy replied as we made our way to the station again. This time Mrs. Blendy placed the Troia spell on Nash, Gale, and Mrs. Conbolt before we got on the train to go back home.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Not for kids under 13**

Storm's P.O.V.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-bee-_ I slammed on the snooze button on my alarm clock. Could it get any more annoying? I jumped off of my bed and threw on my swim trunks, shoving the Ryuzetsu Land ticket I got yesterday into my pockets. Then I brushed my teeth and exited my room.

"Sylvia, get up," I knocked on my sister's door.

"I'm already up," Sylvia's sleepy voice replied.

"Okay, but it's 7:30am already and we promised the others we'd meet at the guild hall at 7:45," I reminded her before running down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Storm, darling, put on some clothes," my mother told me. I looked down and jumped up in surprise, for sometime along the way downstairs I had probably stripped off my swim trunks. I ran up the stairs and found it on the floor by my sister's bedroom door. I quickly put it on and ran back down.

"Don't catch your father's bad habits," my mother warned, but she was in her underwear too. My sister was the only one who didn't inherit my dad's stripping habit. Just then, my father walked into the room, naked but his boxer shorts. What a joyful, totally normal family we are. Sylvia then appeared out of nowhere, in her bikini and clutching her Ryuzetsu Land ticket.

"Oh, no, dear, don't tell me you've caught on Gray-sama's habit too!" cried my mom.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, we're going to Ryuzetsu Land today," Sylvia waved the ticket around excitedly. "We have to go soon."

"That sounds fun," my mom said and brought out bowls of cereal. I hungrily ate it all up and dashed to the front door, quickly followed by my sister.

"Bye!" shouted Sylvia as we ran out the door in flip-flops to the guild hall. When we got there everybody else was already waiting for us, all dressed in their swimsuits and ready to go.

"Hey, Luna," I felt myself going red, though I didn't understand why. I had gone swimming with her and the others before, and it's not like I _like_ her or anything. Really. I don't.

Luna smiled. "Hey." I couldn't help but notice that she looked different than when we went swimming together two years ago with our siblings. I had mostly hung out with Nash then. She seemed more... curvy. Her bust was larger... I wondered what her three measurements were. I shook my head. No, no... I don't like her. Not at all. Just as a friend.

"So, are you excited?" I asked. What a dumb question. She must feel like I'm getting stupider by the moment, while I felt like she was getting hotter. I mean... erase that. Ignore what I just said. I just like her as a friend.

"I guess," Luna shrugged. "Sylvia looks pretty happy."

I nodded. "She can't wait 'til we get there."

"We're almost there," Luna pointed out, jerking her thumb at a large dome-like structure- Ryuzetsu Land.

"We're here!" exclaimed Sylvia as we approached the water park. Mrs. Conbolt made her way to the front, followed by her friend Mrs. Blendy. I noticed that Mrs. Conbolt was flatter than even McKenzie, who was fourteen and daughter of Levy, who was just as flat as McKenzie. We gave our tickets to the guard by the door and entered.

"Race you to the pool," I challenged Nash to get my mind off of Luna. Nash grinned and took off. I sprinted down the aisle and paid no attention to the workers around who shouted at us not to run. Nash then slipped, crashing into me. We tumbled into Luna and Sylvia, and we all crashed into the large pool.

"What was that for?" asked Sylvia as we all resurfaced.

"Nash slipped," I explained.

"The domino effect," Luna rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Nash."

"Not my fault," grumbled her older brother.

"The workers were yelling at you to stop," Sylvia pointed out. "Both of you. So technically it's both of your faults."

"Yeah, and Storm was the one to suggest the race," Nash said.

"Whatever. Let's go and actually have fun," Sylvia said and promptly turned into water. I rolled my eyes, trying to find Sylvia in the pool. Luna was faster than me- she reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out. Sylvia grinned.

"That was fast," Nash said. "I couldn't have figured that out if you gave me a decade."

"You couldn't have found her if you were given a century," Luna corrected, rolling her eyes again. She climbed out of the pool and Sylvia followed. I stayed in the pool, unsure of what to do next.

"Race you to the other end of the pool," Nash suggested. I nodded and took off. I heard splashing next to me, and a moment later I felt extremely hot. Nash was using his fire magic to speed him up! I froze the surface of the water and jumped up onto the ice, sliding to the end of the pool. We made it exactly at the same time. Nash groaned.

"Close," Nash said as a worker came up to us angrily.

"Melt that immediately!" he shouted, pointing at the patch of ice. Nash obliged, heating up his fists and quickly melting the cool ice.

"You better behave yourselves!" the worker yelled as he stomped off. Nash exchanged looks with me.

"Well," I said, "I guess that means no more racing." I frowned, then got out of the pool, followed by Nash. I spotted my sister with Rosemary, Nova, and Luna, and turned pink.

"Isn't Rosemary hot?" asked Nash with a sigh. I glanced at him and shrugged. I had mostly been focusing on Luna.

"You're looking at Luna," Nash noticed. "Rosemary's boobs are bigger than hers."

"That doesn't mean anything," I turned red. "Rosemary's two years older."

"You should go on the Love Love Slider with Luna," suggested Nash.

"No way," I blushed. "Another time, maybe." Nash grinned- obviously he had some messed-up plan going on in his brain. Nash ran up to his sister and whispered in her ear. She turned slightly pink as she whispered back. I turned red. I had a sinking feeling what Nash was telling Luna.

"Climb up," Nash instructed, pushing me up the ladder of the Love Love Slider.

"No way," I argued. Nash shrugged.

"Your choice," Nash responded. I groaned.

"Okay, fine," I grumbled as I climbed up. Nash gave me a thumbs up and climbed up after me. He jumped onto the heart-shaped entrance of the slide and pushed it off, carrying him along with it. Immediately Nash turned green and threw up. I gagged. The heart caught the strap of Luna's bikini and thrust her onto the slide, pushing me down along with her. _How could Nash have timed this so correctly?_ I wondered. I then saw Luna on top of me and turned bright red. For some reason my arms were not responding to me- they were frozen around Luna. I gaped as I realized the heart had broken the strap of Luna's bikini and turned even redder. I watched other people on the Love Love Slider instead, trying to take my mind off of Luna's broken bikini top strap. Nova and Gale were hugging each other while Sylvia and Reiki were on the slide together. McKenzie was with... Olympus Vastia? When did he get there? I looked down and saw Mr. Vastia shouting up at his son. Meredy was smiling, obviously thinking Olympus and McKenzie had a thing for each other or something. I gagged. Nash was still on the heart, Rosemary riding right below him. The heart shook and Nash tumbled off, landing on top of Rosemary. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Luna and turned red again- her bikini top was off! Obviously Luna had noticed, for she was trying to let go of me. Instead she just pressed closer. I blushed profusely as I felt her chest touch mine. Though I felt some tingling sensation, I couldn't wait for the ride to end.


End file.
